In certain manufacturing operations, for example, in apparatus for producing plastic panties or other tubular garments as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,976,199 to Rand, 3,726,745 to Gidge and U.S. application Ser. No. 358,953 of Gros, it is necessary to deliver elastic bands for application to the waist and/or leg openings. Such delivery can, of course, be accomplished manually, but an automated delivery arrangement would make possible a considerable cost saving.
Pre-cut rubber bands are supplied in randomly oriented somewhat tangled condition and present formidable handling problems for automated machinery. In accordance with this invention, elastic bands are formed in situ by separation from an elongated strip or tube while under effective engagement by band gripping fingers which can be mechanically manipulated to permit reproducibly controlled delivery of the band in a generally expanded condition.